


I'm pregnant so I win!

by EyesToThe_Sky



Category: WWE
Genre: Cena/Orton, Centon, Gay Sex, M/M, Preg!Randy, Slash, Wrestling, Yaoi, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesToThe_Sky/pseuds/EyesToThe_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting with Randy Orton is dangerous enough, fight with a pregnant Randy Orton is much worse. John Cena learns the hard way. Centon Slash, M-preg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm pregnant so I win!

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

"Asshole" Randy Orton muttered glaring holes through his boyfriend from the passenger seat in their rental car. "Why am I the asshole? You're the one being a bitch, and I have no clue as to why… considering I didn't do anything to you" John Cena replied keeping his eyes on the road.

"Well, I'm seven months pregnant for one, for two I'm hungry as hell and all you care about is getting to the next show." Randy whined, continuing to glare at John who only shrugged his shoulder as if to say he didn't care.

"Do you want me to stop somewhere to feed you?" John asked rolling his eyes. "Yes! Please!" Randy muttered leaning back, crossing his arms over his swollen belly and glaring out the window with that dead stare the WWE Universe knew him for. "Whinny ass" John muttered still being the responsible driver that he was, and keeping his eyes on the road as his hand drifted to the center console to switch the radio station to something that he liked.

"You fucker" Randy mumbled as he switched on the rock station. John wrinkled his nose at the music, switching the stations. Randy scowled as he switched it back. John rolled his eyes, annoyed as he switched it back to the station he originally had it on. "Leave it alone!" Randy sneered switching it back.

"No I hate this station" John muttered turning it. "Dammit John!" Randy yelled, switching it back. "Fine have the damn radio, with your whinny, bitching and complaining ass" John mumbled, switching lanes as Randy snarled. "Shut the fuck up".

"Make me" John muttered looking at Randy.

"Keep your eyes on the road dumb ass" Randy ordered sneering at John who ignored him. "Once again, Make me" John murmured his eyes silently challenging Randy to make his move. Randy crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at John. "Fine you win as usual Mr. Five moves of doom. Fuck you" he growled turning away in anger.

John grinned, showing off his dimples before turning his attention back to the road. "Actually I have seven moves Randy, but you're right about one thing, I always do win." Randy sneered "Five, Seven what's the fucking difference? If you say ANYTHING, I'll fucking smack you" he growled as John pulled into an Olive Garden parking lot, smirk on his face, basking in glow of his small Victory.

"Let's go eat Randy" John said with a smirk.

"About damn time!" Randy hissed as they got out.

"Aw shut up grumpy ass" John replied smacking Randy on the ass only to get smacked in the back of the head. "Asshole" Randy hissed.

"Bitch" John hissed back as Randy scowled.

"Johnathon Felix Anthony Cena, you just wait till I have this baby, you're in trouble " Randy warned, his face dead serious as the smirk fell from John's face. "Oh shit!" John swallowed realizing that he was screwed.


End file.
